


A Lesson in Triangular Feelings

by PrinceDyl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its not obvious but misumi has autism, kazunari is oblivious, slightly dialog heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDyl/pseuds/PrinceDyl
Summary: somehow adopting a cat leads kazunari to realize he has some feelings.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Lesson in Triangular Feelings

Misumi jumped around his room collecting his favorite triangles.

"sankaku sa sa sankaku~" he sang while grabbing: his lucky protractor, his favorite puzzle piece, (Kazunari had given him a puzzle made out of triangular pieces) and his most most favorite triangle, a cloth decoration from a new year's festival he went to when he was 3. Misumi giggled to himself as he folded the quite large triangle into a smaller more portable triangle. Kazunari had taught him to do this when he tried to bring his big triangle on stage once.

Misumi heard a knock at his door accompanied by Kazu's cheery voice "sumi what are you doing in there? found more triangles?"

Misumi rushed to open the door, excited to tell his most triangular friend about his plans.  
"kazu I'm going to find the triangle cat!"

Kazunari’s usually permanent smile softened, as it tends to do when he sees Misumi "wha! a triangle cat?"

"yes yes! the triangle cat! I must find it! would you like to come with me kazu?"

Kazunari chuckled, "yeah sumi I'd l-" Misumi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dorm  
"sankaku cat sankaku cat!"

Kazunari convinces Misumi to lead him to the triangle cat at a brisk walk instead of a sprint.  
"how do you know there's a triangle cat sumi?"

"The other cats told me! said she's usually at the park!"

"can you only talk to cats or all animals sumi?"

"I can talk to most!" misumi giggles

Kazunari has to walk faster than normal to keep up with Misumi, but he thinks its nice to see him so happy. They walk in silence giving Kazunari time for his mind wonder to his friendship with Misumi. They'd been close from the beginning, but they'd been spending more time together recently. Its been taking up a lot of Kazunari's thoughts. He doesn't quite know why but he gets excited to hang when its just the two of them. He lives with him, but there's just something special about helping sumi sort his triangle collection, or getting ice cream together, or taking sumi to one of his college parties. Kazunari had even gotten jealous when he went to find sumi and found him coloring with Azuma. Kazunari doesn't know what's gotten into himself lately. maybe he's just happy to have a genuine best friend

"kazu! the birds say they've seen the triangle cat near the food truck! hurry hurry!"

Misumi sprints at inhuman speeds to the food truck and Kazunari struggles to keep up.

Misumi disappears behind the truck, startling the man running it in the process. by the time kazunari catches up, Misumi is no where to be found

"huh, sumi?"

"kazu shhhh come here" Misumi whispers

Kazunari looks around seeing no sign of his triangle friend "sumi where are you?" he whisper yells. suddenly he's yanked into some foliage. 

behind the bushes is a cat sleeping peacefully. Misumi giggles, quietly flapping his hands in an attempt to keep quiet "look look on his forehead..... sankaku...." misumi whispers warmly.

Kazunari feels an odd warmth in his chest at seeing Misumi's excitement. He wrenches his eyes away from Misumi to look again at the cat. on its forehead is a dark brown triangle marking, standing out against the rest of its white fur. "oh its so cute"

"Kazu we have to keep it!" Misumi exclaims while excitedly intertwining his and Kazunari's hands. Kazunari gasps as his eyes widen. Its not out of the ordinary for misumi to be affectionate, I’ts one of the things he loves most about misumi, but his heart is beating faster and he can feel his face heating up and he just feels so warm. He can’t make sense of it. Misumi is happily playing with Kazunari's hands and patiently waiting for a response. before Kazunari can get his heartbeat under control Misumi says "Hisoka can help us and we can have! a sankaku cat!"

Kazunari, glad to think about anything but how cute Misumi’s hand look intertwined with his, supposes a cat wouldn't cause too much chaos. But he doesn't feel right taking in a cat without talking to Sakyo or Izumi first.

"sumi I'd love to but let's call Sakyo first okay?"

Misumi deflates at the mention of Sakyo

"Sakyo's very strict…" misumi grumbles.

"which is why I don't wanna face his wrath if he finds out we took in a cat behind his back"

" I can tell sankaku cat not to leave my room! he can snuggle with my triangles and Sakyo doesn't have to know"

Kazunari chuckles at Misumi's pleading "sumi you are mischievous, but lemme just call em real quick mkay?"

"okayyy!"

Kazunari untangles their hands, blushing slightly at having to confront the reality that they were holding hands in the first place, and dials Sakyo's number

"heyo chief what's popping!"

"chief?? who is this." Sakyo says in a scarily dark tone.

"come on Sakyo you telling me you don't have my number saved?"

"No"

"aw you can reconize my voice cant you Sakyo?"

"ugh. Kazunari right? only you'd say "what's popping" to someone a decade older than you"

"ouch. but anyway I have a question"

"spit it out"

"are we allowed to have pets in the dorms?"

"hm depends on what kind of pet..."

"how bout a cat?"

"only if it was spayed or neutered, properly registered, had all of it shots, was given regular flea treatments, and was trained not to scratch the furniture and I want proof of all of this if you want to keep a cat in the dorm."

"yeesh that's a long list..."

"If you can’t do it, no cat"

He says goodbye to Sakyo and turns to Misumi to find him with the sleeping cat cradled in his arms. That familiar warmth spreads through Kazumari's chest. Misumi's sharp canines peak out through his soft smile and his eyes are shining. Kazunari knows that Misumi must be so excited he cant contain it, but is holding back so that the cat can sleep peacefully.

Kazunari has never been able to sneak up on Misumi before, he decides he might not get a better chance than this. He slowly leans down right next to Misumi's ear and in the softest voice he can muster "misuuummiii" he says breathily 

goosebumps rise up on the back of Misumi's neck. He turns and glares at Kazunari's laughing face, instinctively holding the cat closer to himself

"kazu i could have woke the sankaku kitty!"

"oh man I cant Believe that worked!" Misumi deepened his frown. Kazunari said in a lower voice "well, Sakyo said we could keep the kitty"

Misumi's whole face lit up again. He whisper yelled "yay... tri tri triangle kitty!"

Kazunari knew that getting the cat set up in the dorm would be a lot of work, but honestly nothing was too much work if it meant making Misumi smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this close to the style of the game. also I dont particularly know where this is going. also pt 2 this is my first fic pwease be nice uwu.


End file.
